Client order
A client order or CO in Phantasy Star Online 2 is a task assigned to an individual player character by a non-player character client. All you need to do is walk up to the NPC and select the client orders you would like to take. Client orders have relatively large rewards, so the game advises players to complete client orders while doing quests, whether solo or with a party. Gate Area Afin (アフィン) Near the gate leading to the campship Koffie (コフィー) Next to Rebecca, the quest counter attendant Revelle (ラヴェール) Behind the block changer near Rebecca's quest counter Hans (ハンス) Near Anneliese's quest counter Marlu (マールー) Behind the central elevator ローラ (Lola) シフタドリンクの素材 Objective: Acquire 50 Galf Nails and 15 Fongalf fang. Requirements: Play forest missions and look for enemey drops in yellow boxes. Prize: Shifta Drink is now purchasable. フォトンドリンクの素材 Objective: Acquire 50 Agnis Feathers and 15 Garongo Shells Requirements: Play Forest missions and look for enemy drops in yellow boxes. Prize: Photon Drink is now purchasable. ランダムドリンクの素材 Objective: Acquire 60 Digg rams and 20 Dinian sword fragments. Requirements: Play Caves Missions and look for enemy drops in yellow boxes. Prize: Random Drink is now purchasable. シフタドリンクZの研究 Objective: Acquire 30 Dinian Shield Fragments and 10 Dinian Cane Fragments Requirements: Play Cave Missions and look for the drops Prize: Shifta Drink Z is now purchasable デバンドリンクZの研究 Objective: Acquire 40 Digg meats and 10 Kaltagot Shells Requirements: Play Cave missions and look for the drops. Prize: Deband Drink Z is now purchasable. ガッツドリンクＺの研究 Objective: Acquire 60 Dagan stingers and 10 SpardanA beta parts. Notes: On desert missions. Level 16+ Dagans. Prize: Guts Drink Z Unlocked フォトンドリンクＺの研究 Objective: Acquire 60 Krahda legs and 10 Spargun Beta Parts. Notes: On Desert Missions Prize: Photon Drink Z Unlocked. ランダムドリンクＺの研究 Objective: Acquire 20 El Arda Blades, and 3 Breeada Tails Notes: On Desert Missions Prize: Random Drink Z Unlocked シフタドリンクEXへの道 Objective: Acquire 1 Rock Bear tusk and 1 Vol Dragon Claw. Notes: Do Free-Forest Exploration, and Free-Caves Exploration quest with LV21+ enemies. Prize: Shifta Drink EX デバンドリンクEXへの道 New! Objective: Acquire 30 Fodran Rams and 60 Nodiran horns. Notes: Do caves missions level 21+ enemies. Prize: Deband Drink EX フィリア (Philia) Philia seems to unlock after Episode 1 Story Quest. 記憶に残された橙色の花 Objective: Acquire 10 Orange Flowers Notes: These drop from Nab Rappies in yellow boxes. かすかに覚えし桃色の花 Objective: Acquire 10 Pink Flowers Notes: These drop from Nab Rappies in yellow boxes. おぼろげに残りし黄色の花 Objective: Acquire 10 Yellow Flowers Notes: These drop from Rappies. Rappies are rare enemies that show up in ANY quest. リサ (Lisa) レンジャーは最高ですよお～ Objective: Talk to Lisa as a Ranger Requirements: Change to the Ranger Class, then talk to her again. Instead of picking the second option, choose the first option to talk to them. Notes: This shows up if you are not a Ranger. 長銃はこう使うんですよお Objective: Defeat 20 Native Naberius Creatures. (The Forest Quests) Requirements: Defeat 20 creatures with the assault rifle. 銃剣はこう使うんですよお Objective: Defeat 20 Native Naberius Creatures. Requirements: Defeat 20 creatures with the Gunslash 大砲はこう使うんですよお Objective: Defeat 20 Native Naberius Creature. Requirements: Defeat 20 creatures with the Launcher. 火山で楽しみましょうねえ Objective: Clear Free-Caves Exploration quest. Requirements: S Rank clear mission as a Ranger with ONLY Lisa. 砂漠をふらふらしませんかあ？ Objective: Clear Free-Desert Exploration Mission Requirements: S Rank Clear mission as a Ranger with ONLY Lisa オーザ (Ohza) ハンターの道は一歩から Objective: Talk to Ohza as a Hunter Requirements: Go to the Class Counter and change your class to a Hunter. Instead of picking the second option, choose the first option to talk to them. Notes: This only shows up if you are not a Hunter. 大剣の扱い方 Objective: Defeat 20 Naberius Creatures (The Forest Quests) Requirements: Defeat 20 Naberius creatures using the Sword. 自在法の扱い方 Objective: Defeat 20 Naberius Creatures (The Forest Quests) Requirements: Defeat 20 Naberius creatures using the Wired Lance 長槍の扱い方 Objective: Defeat 20 Naberius Creatures (The Forest Quests) Requirements: Defeat 20 Naberius creatures using the Partisan By completing these 3 you get a partner card. 共に火山洞窟へ向かうぞ Objective: Clear the Free-Caves Exploration Quest. Requirements: HUNTERS ONLY! S rank clear the mission with ONLY Ohza. 共に砂漠 へ向かうぞ Objective: Clear the Free-Desert Exploration Quest. Requirements: HUNTERS ONLY! S rank clear the mission with ONLY Ohza ジョーゼフ (Joseph) ソード特訓・I Objective: With a sword defeat 20 Agnis ソード特訓・II Objective: Clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Complete the mission with only a Sword within 16 minutes. ソード特訓・III Objective: With a sword defeat 3 Gwanahda. ソード特訓・IV Objective: With the “ソード” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star sword called “ソード”. ソード特訓・V Objective: With any sword type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. ワイヤードランス特訓・I Objective: With a Wired Lance defeat 10 Fongalf ワイヤードランス特訓・II Objective: Clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Complete the mission with only a Wired Lance within 16 minutes. ワイヤードランス特訓・III Objective: With a wired lance defeat 3 Gwanahda. ワイヤードランス特訓・IV Objective: With the “ワイヤードランス” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star wired lance called: “ワイヤードランス”. ワイヤードランス特訓・V Objective: With any wired lance type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. パルチザン特訓・I Objective: With a Partisan defeat 8 Garongos パルチザン特訓・II Objective: Clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Complete the mission with only a Partisan within 16 minutes. パルチザン特訓・III Objective: With a Partisan defeat 3 Gwanahda. パルチザン特訓・IV Objective: With the “パルチザン” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star partisan called: “パルチザン”. パルチザン特訓・V Objective: With any partisan type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. ガンスラッシュ特訓・Ｉ Objective: With a Gunslash defeat 30 Galf ガンスラッシュ特訓・ＩＩ Objective: With only a Gunslash clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Mission must be completed only with a gunslash and within 16 minutes. ガンスラッシュ特訓・ＩＩＩ Objective: With a Gunslash defeat 3 Gwanahda ガンスラッシュ特訓・IV Objective: With the “ガンスラッシュ” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star gunslash called: “ガンスラッシュ”. ガンスラッシュ特訓・V Objective: With any gunslash type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. アサルトライフル特訓・Ｉ Objective: With an Assault Rifle, defeat 15 Za Oodan. アサルトライフル特訓・ＩＩ Objective: With only an Assault Rifle, clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Mission must be completed only with an Assault Rifle and within 16 minutes. アサルトライフル特訓・ＩＩＩ Objective: With an Assault Rifle defeat 3 Gwanahda アサルトライフル特訓・IV Objective: With the “アサルトライフル” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star assault rifle called: “アサルトライフル”. アサルトライフル特訓・V Objective: With any assault rifle type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. ランチャー特訓・Ｉ Objective: With a Launcher defeat 8 Garongos Notes: Garongos are those rolly polly enemies in the Forest ランチャー特訓・ＩＩ Objective: With only a Launcher, clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Missions must be completed only with a Launcher and within 16 minutes. ランチャー特訓・ＩＩＩ Objective: With a Launcher defeat 3 Gwanahda ランチャー特訓・IV Objective: With the “ランチャー” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star Launcher called: “ランチャー”. ランチャー特訓・V Objective: With any Launcher type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. ロッド特訓・I Objective: With a rod defeat 30 Galf ロッド特訓・ＩＩ Objective: With only a Rod, clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Missions must be completed only with a Rod and within 16 minutes. ロッド特訓・ＩＩＩ Objective: With a rod, defeat 3 Gwanahda ロッド特訓・IV Objective: With the “ロッド” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star Rod called: “ロッド”. ロッド特訓・V Objective: With any rod type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. タリス特訓・I Objective: With a Talis, defeat 8 Garongos タリス特訓・ＩＩ Objective: With only a Talis, clear the Subdue Caterdran Mission Requirements: Missions must be completed only with a Talis and within 16 minutes. タリス特訓・ＩＩＩ Objective: With a Talis, defeat 3 Gwanahda タリス特訓・IV Objective: With the “タリス” weapon, clear hard mode Nab Rappy Capture quest within 15 minutes. Requirements: The weapon should be 1 star Talis called: “タリス”. タリス特訓・V Objective: With any talis type weapon, defeat 70 dragon type enemies and 3 Vol Dragons. Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+ and in Caves missions. Market ゼノ (Xeno) 暇つぶしにナベリウスへ Objective: Clear Subdue Fongalf Requirements: Defeat 20 Naberius Native enemies 暇つぶしにナベリウスへ. Unlocked: Clear B-3 on Matter Board 火山洞窟、行ってみるか？ Objective: Clear Subdue Caterdran Requirements: S Rank clear mission with ONLY Xeno. Unlocked By: Clearing Kaltagot Extermination. 師匠の教え Objective: Clear 機甲種性能調査：砂漠 Mech Performance Investigation quest. Requirements: S Rank clear mission with ONLY Xeno Unlocked by: Clearing Matter Board Page 2 C-5 quest. ジャン (Jean) 必見！アイテム管理法！ Objective: Insert/Withdraw items from storage. Requirements: Place an item in the storage box next to Jean. 必読！ビジフォン利用法！ Objective: From the visiphone, select “Player Search” from “Arks Search” Requirements: Use the visiphone next to Jean, and select Arks Search then Player Search then search for any player. 便利！オートワード利用法！ Objective: Write a quest clear autoword Requirements: From the main menu select System (gears icon) and “Chat Settings”, then choose autoword and write a quest clear autoword. Play a mission and make sure your quest clear auto word shows up. 垂涎！ACショップの陳列 Objective: Open the Arks Cash Shop Product List. Requirements: Just open the Arks Cash Shop list and view the list of items available. From the main menu, click the shopping cart icon, then the second option to reach it. グッジョブの送信方法！ Objective: Send a Good Job FUNスクラッチの利用方法！ Objective: Draw a Fun Scratch Requirements: Play a Fun Scratch game from the Shopping Cart menu 必修！パートナーカード利用法！ Objective: Clear Subdue FonGalf Requirements: S Rank Clear the Fongalf mission while ONLY inviting Jean into your party. 愛用品の徹底強化を! Objective: Grind an item in the Item Lab 愛用品の属性強化を! Objective: Increase an attribute on a weapon in the Item lab Notes: Item Lab is the purple shop in the Arks Shopping Lobby. 愛用品に特殊能力を! Objective: Give a special ability to a weapon/unit. ジラード (Gerard) ラッピーなる希少種 Objective: Defeat 20 Rappies Requirements: Enemies must be level 21+. Prize: Rappy Mini Doll エメライン (Emeline) 雷雨の観察 Objective: See a lightning bolt on Planet Naberius Notes: In 24 hours you can repeat this quest. Prize: Forest Tree 熱波の観察 Objective: See a heat wave on Planet Amduscia Prize: Cave Tree 濃霧の観察 Objective: See a dense fog on Planet Naberius Prize: Forest Plant 光虫の観察 Objective: Observe a Light Bug Requirements: Look for one in Caves Prize: Cave Grass 磁気嵐の観測 Objective: Observe a Magnetic Storm Requirements: Look for one in Desert? クレシダ (Clessida) へっぽこぴーなＳランククリア Objective: Clear Subdue FonGalf Mission. Requirements: S Rank Clear it in Hard Mode. へっぽこぴーなザウーダン討伐 Objective: Clear Subdue Za Oodan. Requirements: S Rank Clear in Hard Mode within 3 minutes. へっぽこぴーなハンター Objective: Clear Dagan Extermination. Requirements: S Rank Clear in Hard Mode as a Hunter へっぽこぴーなレンジャー Objective: Clear Dagan Extermination Requirements: S Rank Clear in Hard Mode as a Ranger へっぽこぴーなフォース Objective: Clear Dagan Extermination Requirements: S Rank Clear in Hard Mode as a Force へっぽこぴーなガンスラッシュ使い Objective: Clear Free-Forest Exploration Requirements: S Rank Clear in Hard Mode with ONLY a Gunslash フランカ (Franka) ウーダンの肉の調達 Objective: Acquire 60 Oodan meat. Requirements: Must be Level 21+ Oodan enemies in Missions. 謎の甲虫殻の調達 Objective: Acquire 10 Mysterious beetle shells Requirements: Must be Level 28+ Dagan and Krahda. Notes: Do Desert Missions ディッグの肉の調達 Objective: Acquire 60 Digg meat. Requirements: Must be level 24+ Digg. 謎の木の実の調達 Objective: Acquire 15 Mysterious Nuts Requirements: Must be level 21+ Oodan and Za Oodan Notes: Do Forest Missions アギニスの肉の調達 Objective: Acquire 60 Agnis meat. Requirements: Must be level 21+ Agnis. Notes: Do Forest Missions ノーディランの肉の調達 Objective: Acquire 60 Nodiran meat. Requirements: Must be level 24+ Nodiran. Notes: Do Caves Missions フォードランの角の調達 Objective: Acquire 40 Fodran horns from level 24+ Fodirans Notes: Do Caves Missions 干からびた野草の調達 Objective: Acquire 40 Dried Grass. Requirements: Must be level 24+ Dinian. Notes: Do Caves Missions 堅い木の実の調達 Objective: Acquire 20 Hard Seeds from Lv 21+ Garongos Notes: Garongos are those armadillo enemies in Forest Missions. 硬質な葉の調達 Objective: Acquire 30 hard leaves from Lv 28+ Darker type enemies. 岩塩の調達 Objective: Acquire 10 rock salts from Lv 28+ Darker type enemies. スパルダンAの装甲の調達 Objective: Acquire 15 SpardanA armor from Lv 28+ SpardanA. Notes: Do Desert Missions スパルガンの砲身の調達 Objective: Acquire 10 Spargun Guns from Lv 28+ Sparguns. Notes: Do Desert Missions エコー (Echo) 些細な探し物 Objective: Acuire Echo's Rod Requirement: Play missions with Rock Bears. Notes: Try Nab Rappy Capture, or Free-Forest Exploration Prize: Echo’s Partner Card ナイショの依頼 Objective: Clear Nab Rappy Capture Mission Requirements: S Rank Clear the Nab Rappy Capture Mission while ONLY inviting Echo into your party. 枷なりの意地 Objective: Clear 機甲種性能調査：砂漠 Mech Performance Investigation. Requirements: S Rank clear mission with ONLY Echo. マグブリーダーをめざせ! Objective: Give an item to the mag. Unlocked by: Koffee’s Mag License References http://bumped.org/psublog/pso2-open-beta-client-orders/ Category:Client orders